Greenhouse
The Greenhouse is a constructable building in FarmVille. It was introduced on February 05, 2011; the frame with one brick was provided free to players on that date. It is a functional building which allows the hybridization of seeds to produce seeds of Hybrid Crops. The Greenhouse may be built to three construction levels; higher level Greenhouses have more seed trays and so allow the faster production of hybrid seeds. It usually takes three days for each tray of seeds to hybridize, but this time can be reduced if friends help. Building Stages The construction materials for the Greenhouse are bricks, nails and wooden boards. A total of 116 parts (38 bricks, 39 nails and 39 boards) are needed to complete all construction levels. Note: The images of the Greenhouse in this table show the actual appearance of the Greenhouse on the farm; their use in Facebook progress messages is not closely related to the actual level of the building (e.g., on completion of level 1, the published message shows a level 3 Greenhouse). Using the Greenhouse A farmer at level 5 or higher can purchase a Greenhouse in the Market for 5 coins; farmers are limited to 1 Greenhouse, and the Greenhouse shows as locked in the Market if there is already one on the farm. Once the Greenhouse is on the farm you can click on it, then select “Look Inside” to see this window: Right now you’re looking at the Nursery display. Here you can find and use the right seed combinations to produce one of the new crops. Just click on the “Place a Seed” display and you’ll see a mini-Market display showing twenty familiar crops (Strawberries, Lilacs, Wheat, etc.). Once you enter in the right two-crop combination, you’ll be told what the new crop will be and that the experimentation process has started and you’ll be deducted the cost (in coins, listed under each crop). If you enter in the wrong combination you’ll get an error message. The Nursery display will then look like this when you start a proper two-crop combination: In this example you can see an experiment with using Raspberries and Strawberries to make a new crop. Generally this process will take three days, but neighbors can speed up this process (see section Neighbor Help below). You can also speed up the process by clicking on “Complete Now” and spending FarmVille Cash (the cost is for each day, so if three days remain then the cost is ). Once the experimentation process is over the clock will be replaced with an image of a new seed packet. Click on “Harvest” and you’ll be rewarded with 50 seeds of the hybrid crop (in the case of mixing Strawberries and Raspberries you get the Straspberry). ]] Each time you finish experimentation you’ll get fifty seeds of this new crop, which is placed in your Market and can be seeded (similar to giftable Limited Edition crops). You’ll also be able to share this new crop with your friends. Once you mastered a hybrid crop, you will be able to purchase it in the market without needing to produce further seeds in the Greenhouse. If you look at the Nursery bar you can see that you only have one seed tray to work with. As you expand the Greenhouse (click on the “Expand Greenhouse” button to see what you need), you’ll get access to many more seed trays so you can experiment with a lot more special crops at the same time. For instance, a Level 2 Greenhouse will get you four seed trays and the Nursery will look like this: Just click on a tray button to move between the trays. There will be a green “Ready” label over the ones that are ready to be harvested. Clicking on the “Seed Genealogy” button will bring you to the genealogy display, where you can see all of the special crops available for experimenting: Hybrid Crops Clicking on one of the Hybrid Crops while in the Seed Genealogy view will tell you, for 8 of the hybrids, which two seeds are needed to create the hybrid seed; for Red Spinach and Lilac Daffy only one starter seed is shown, with a heavy hint as to what the other one needs to be. The cost of 50 hybrid seeds is also shown, and the tray can be filled by clicking it. A chart of the profitability of these crops can be found on the Hybrid Crops page. Neighbor Help Once a tray is planted with the seeds to create a Hybrid Seed, it will take 3 days to grow unless the farmer's neighbors help (or unless the farmer chooses to spend FV cash). Each neighbor's help shortens the hybridization time (growing time) by one day. Neighbors can help in two ways: # You can ask any number of neighbors for help by clicking the ASK FRIENDS FOR HELP button of any tray in the Nursery window. Each neighbor that accepts the request will shorten the growing time of one tray by 1 day; the player's picture will replace the one of the three question-mark images in the 'Ask your friends to help!' pane for that tray. Once the tray you asked for help with is ready (i.e., days + helpful neighbors = 3), the next neighbor's help is applied to the first incompletely grown tray from the left (if it contains seeds). So if you asked for help with tray 4, that will be completed first, then tray 1 if not already complete, then tray 2, and so on. It is currently unclear what happens if more neighbors accept the request than there are trays needing their help. It appears that each friend can be asked for help once per day. # Neighbors can visit your farm and click on your Greenhouse. Just as with a help request, the growing time of the first available tray is shortened by one day and the player's picture replaces one of the question-mark images for that tray. By clicking on your Greenhouse your neighbor also harvests 5 of one random type of Hybrid Seed, and can publish the find to the Game Feed, where up to 5 friends can obtain 20(!) of the same seed. Each neighbor can help in both ways, both by accepting a help request and by clicking on your Greenhouse while visiting your farm, but the help will be applied to different trays. So if only one neighbor helps in both possible ways, the growing times of two trays will be shortened by 1 day each. It appears that a neighbor can not help twice with the same tray. If so, the help of 12 neighbors is needed to instantly grow a full Greenhouse of 8 trays. See also Category:Building material Category:Building Category:Constructable building Category:Glass house